Momogato Fake Family
by the guilty Pleasure
Summary: Tamaki receives a letter from his mother in France, what if his grandmother finds out? And Hikaru starts realising hisfeelings for Haruhi, each character has their own drama in the Fake Family! Haru HikaHaru KaoHaru
1. Dress Up

Heyy this is my first ever Ouran fic, because the idea just came to me, and I fell in love with it. I just really wanted to write it. Anyways, the title of the fic (Momogato: Fake Family) was obviously inspired by Tamaki's take on the host club. 

_The timeline of this fic would be the anime but take out the Eclaire Tonnerre bit. I may get the anime and the manga mixed up just in case you get confused._

_I own nada._**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER1DRESS UP**

The room was simple that day. Sometimes the host club didn't go to expensive extremes for their themes. Okay, rarely, or rather, only this time. When Tamaki told them it would be a good idea. Today, they were commoners, or at least from Tamaki's skewed perspective. To go into further detail then that, they were mid-evil European peasants. So screw the whole commoner deal.

In other, much less confusing words, Haruhi was pissed off, but that fact is quite irrelevant. For multiple reasons, such as Haruhi's part in the story isn't very important until some point in the middle when the romance plot picks up, and the self proclaimed 'Host Club King', AKA who we are focusing on at the moment, was in too good a mood to notice.

In the midst of their usual routine the Hitachiin twins did in fact notice this, (Haruhi being pissed and Tamaki being overly cheerful) and were intrigued by Tamaki's even-happier-than-usual mood. Maybe he got stupider (if possible).

"Milord," They said the first word in unison, but Kaoru kept it going.

"You seem unnaturally smiley today,"

"Did you suffer severe brain damage or something?" The older twin continued.

"Your so creepy one just has to jump to that conclusion, ne?" They finished simultaneously.

The blonde turned to them and grinned, "I'll tell you after the customers leave." He went back to a girl he was in the middle of telling she was the most beautiful person in the world (Kyouya had noted that this would be the twenty-seventh one that day).

Clones one and two were taken aback by the unfazed president. Usually he would have gone to sulk in a copyrighted position in some isolated corner of the music room by now. Definitely brain damage.

Six twincest moments, thirteen 'KYAAA''s and a nosebleed later, the day at the host clubs shift was over and it was now time to learn the reason behind Tamaki's inexplicably good mood.

The answer was a letter. A letter that happened to be written in French. The host club tried to figure it out themselves, but all they could only understand five words.

Kyouya sighed, he was not participating in the event going on with the rest of the club, but was paying enough attention to know this: "they give up Tamaki, just tell us."

The host club looked up almost in perfect synchronization awaiting an explanation of the mysterious letter in Haruhi's hands. Tamaki's face showed disappointment at the fact that they couldn't interpret the letter. He sighed and began his explanation.


	2. Zip Zap Zop

Chapter two up!

And I still dun own nada.

* * *

ChAPtEr 2 ZiPzApZoP

It was a day later and the host club (minus Tamaki) was still in shock from Tamaki's announcement. Hunny and Mori were worried but decided to stay out of it until their presence was needed, the twins appeared happy for him, and Haruhi was indecisive on whether to smile and pretend all was well with the twins, or slap him to his senses. Kyouya already chose the latter.

"Do you realize what your grandmother would do if she found out?" He growled, "She'd have your head!"

Tamaki grinned and put his index finger in front of his mouth, "That's why it will stay a secret from her. How will she find out?"

"She _always _finds out! Remember that time…" Kyouya started to tell a story that had to a phone book, an elephant and a banana peel. It was actually a very interesting story that you will never find out about, but Kyouya finished the story with the words "and that kid ended up with twenty years of jail time!"

("Kyouya is acting really out of character neh?" the twins remarked.

"Probably because he's worried about Tamaki-sempai, I guess, or the author is really bad at writing him." Haruhi answered uncertainly.)

"That was one time." Tamaki argued.

"Of approximately five-hundred." Kyouya answered that comment. "But what do you think your grandmother would say if she found out your mother was visiting?"

Tamaki paused, trying to think of a good answer to that comment, what would his grandmother say? And how to mess it up so it sounds good for his cause…

"Well grandmère would be happy about it." Tamaki said, hoping Kyouya wouldn't catch him.

When it came to Kyouya not seeing through him, Tamaki never got what he wanted, Tamaki had trouble lying; therefore he was an open book to Kyouya. "Not on your mothers side, idiot. You know exactly what I mean."

There was a moment of silence, each club member knew the story, they all knew that their king's paternal grandmother had ordered him never to see his mother again. They all knew that if Tamaki disobeyed her something terrible, possibly fatal would happen, and with the luck they've been having, the entire host club would get dragged into it.

So depending on the club member, they were worrying about different things, getting killed, Tamaki getting killed, and what to eat for desert tomorrow.

The silence ended, and Tamaki made his decision. "If Maman wants to come and is finally able to come to Japan, I am not one to stop her. Dismissed." With this dramatic statement, Tamaki left.

* * *

Okay so, if you read this, and are going to alert/fave it, please leave a comment, because I know there are people who read the comments before the stories (me). Also, if you want to flame or give constructive crits (i take flames as CC's) and if you spot any problems, PM me.

I wouldn't mind a Beta reader as well.

Ooh, I thought of a signature:

-not afraid to hide

the guilty pleasure.


	3. Two Truths and a Lie

Look, an update!

Don't Own Nada

* * *

ChApTeR 3 tWoTrUtHsAndAlIe

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Kaoru."

"What do you think is going to happen with milord?"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn."

"How can you say that?"

"I'm not sure why, but I've been really pissed off at him lately."

"..."

"G'night"

"Night."

Two beds were placed side by side in the Hitachiin bedroom, and the sons of famous fashion designer, Yuzuha Hitachiin, slept in them.

The boys were identical in every way, Orange hair, amber eyes, and 178 centimeters tall each. Only one person proved herself capable of telling the boys apart, and Kaoru suspected she was the reasoning behind his twin's sudden hostility towards Tamaki Suoh. Kaoru felt a twinge in his stomach, but he wasn't about to give his relationship with his brother up for her.

Hikaru had yet to realize his feelings for Haruhi. Part of Kaoru wanted to keep it that way, part of him wanted Hikaru to hurry up and confess to Haruhi, but there is a part of him that he tries to keep dormant. That part of him wants Haruhi all to himself.

_All to myself…_

For a second, Kaoru smiled as he played with the idea, but quickly chased the thought out of his mind.

_No. Hikaru would hate me._

"What do you mean I'd hate you?"

Meanwhile, next to Kaoru's bed, Hikaru's fist was clenching and unclenching at his side. Hikaru's eyebrows were furrowed into a glower. He was pissed off and he had no idea why.

Haruhi was so… concerned after Tamaki's announcement. He was a little concerned himself, but after seeing Haruhi's face, those feelings melted into something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

_Maybe Kaoru would know…_

Yeah right. Kaoru probably had know idea whatsoever of Hikaru's internal battle.

"All to myself…" Kaoru was sleep talking. Hikaru turned to look at his twins face. His eyes were closed, his mouth formed a slight smile and he was blushing.

Hikaru came to a conclusion, and smirked, so his twin was having on of _those_.

'No, Hikaru would hate me."

The older twins smirk faded.

"What do you mean I'd hate you?" he thought aloud.

"Did you read my thoughts, Hikaru?"

"No you were mumbling in your sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Really? I was certain you were having a wet dream."

"What!"

"You heard me, Anyways, Kaoru, what did you mean by 'I'd hate you?"

"You… Its not important."

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing. Go to sleep."

The twins rolled over and went to sleep.


End file.
